In medical science and pharmaceutical industry there is often a need for testing the reaction of drugs or treatments in living beings, for example test objects in the shape of laboratory animals such as rats and pigs used for experimental purposes. In such cases it is common to take a plurality of samples or specimens from the test object as well as injecting substances into the test object during the course of hours or days, in order to allow observation of gradual responses in the test object. In order to minimise time and cost consuming manual handling of taking specimen as well as the stress impact of such a manual handling on the laboratory animal, attempts have been made to automate the sample taking procedure. There is also an application in monitoring animals or humans being during medical treatment.